


Pillow Fort

by petalouda85



Series: Days of Our Lives [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalouda85/pseuds/petalouda85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this prompt I found on Tumblr: Person A wakes up in the middle of the night after feeling something constantly tug at their pillow. They find their child was trying to take it in order to build a pillow fort with the other sibling. The next morning, Person B finds that their whole comforter is missing and goes to the kitchen, where Person A is asleep with their children around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to repost this because I felt the shorts I was writing should be in a series (and I didn't know that beforehand).

Kylo was normally a deep sleeper, able to snooze through thunderstorms and even Anakin walking on him. But for some reason, he had woken up twice already that night, once at midnight and the other around 2 AM, blaming his work for throwing off his sleeping schedule (he usually worked night shifts). The small mercy was that he was able to quickly fall back to sleep but that made him no less frustrated when he woke up again, this time at 3 AM.

“Why?” He groaned quietly into his pillow; he just wanted to sleep the whole night, otherwise he’d be napping by noon and he didn’t want that, especially with Anakin bouncing around the apartment. Was one night of sleep too much to ask?

He closed his eyes once more and tried to return to the dream world when he felt tugging on his pillow. Frowning, he turned over and spotted Anakin, the toddler pulling at his pillow with his Darth Vader plushy in hand.

“Ani?” Kylo whispered, “What’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream?” The child shook his head. Rubbing his eyes, Kylo forced himself up and picked up his son, determined to solve whatever problem he was having, put him back to bed and get back to sleep.

\---

When Hux woke up, he was too groggy to notice anything off about the room. He trudged over to the attached bathroom and grabbed a drink of water, smiling that it was a Saturday and he could sleep in. When he headed back to the bed, he found that Kylo was gone, alongside his pillow and the coverlet. After putting on his morning robe, Hux checked out Anakin’s room first, spotting neither the child nor his pillow nor his blanket. Doubly confused, the man continued down the hall towards the living room, discovering a pile of pillows and blankets piled haphazardly on top of the couch from what looked like an attempt to make a pillow fort. A smile forming on his face when he saw a pair of legs popping out from under the fort, Hux tiptoed to it and his heart swelled when he saw Kylo and Anakin fast asleep, the toddler lying on top of the man.

Hux dashed for his phone and quickly snapped a picture of the sweet moment, making a mental note to get it printed later for the photobook he and Kylo were making. He wanted to remember this forever.


End file.
